


things you said while we were driving

by Mr_Refreshing



Series: A testament to the mess I call my love life. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange, Iwaizumi - Freeform, M/M, Rare Pairings, haikyuu!! - Freeform, iwasuga, mentions of oikawa - Freeform, suga - Freeform, sugaiwa, sugawara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Refreshing/pseuds/Mr_Refreshing
Summary: One irresponsible driver, one concerned boyfriend, spilt strawberries and two aching hearts.Sugawara Koushi just got his licence and is a terrible driver, but Iwaizumi Hajime loves him nonetheless even though there are strawberries everywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here’s a little story based off when I first got my licence and took my partner out for a drive. Off a Tumblr ask challenge. 
> 
> Feedback would be wonderful! Yay!

Sugawara isn’t what you would call a responsible driver before he passed his driving assessment (which took him three whole times to pass by the way) Iwaizumi would often have to pick him up whenever they went on dates. He may seem like the reliable one in his group of friends, but really he’s just as wild. 

This lack of common sense on the road is one of Iwaizumi’s biggest worries. Valentine’s day was approaching, and well Suga finally got his licence. It was gross and humid that night when Suga spontaneously drove to the Iwaizumi household in nothing but his pyjamas that consisted of a pair of cat shorts and a tee shirt with a shrimp printed on it. With a box of strawberries in one hand and car keys on the other, he knocked on the wooden door. 

“Iwa-chan!” Suga yelled mockingly in his best Oikawa impression, “Let’s go for a drive.”

A loud sigh can be heard through the door before it crept open. Iwaizumi Hajime stood there is all his glory with a towel wrapped tightly around his head and a toothbrush in his mouth. 

“You could’ve at least called,” Iwaizumi gargled speaking as clearly as he could with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth, “Give me a minute.”

At once the front door was slammed shut, and Suga was left alone on this sticky humid night with the crickets screeching annoyingly and the faint rustling of Iwaizumi’s rushed footsteps inside. 

 

* * *

 

 

The drive was silent except for the soft humming of the engine and the occasional thud of Suga changing gears. This was quickly interrupted by a particularly rough jolt from Suga’s incapability. 

“Oops, sorry!” He was quick to apologise, his hazel eyes still glued to the road.

“I don’t understand how you got your licence. The car really shouldn’t be jerking around this much when you change gears. Step off the clutch gently. Gently!” the tanned boy complained, wrinkling his forehead in frustration. "If you can't drive a manual don't buy a manual car, you dumbass," Iwaizumi mumbled under his breath. Letting out a loud sigh as he picked up the strawberries that scattered across his lap before reaching across the passenger seat feeding Suga a small red fruit. Iwaizumi watched Suga munched softly his typically angelic face slowly crunched up, from the sour fruit.  _Adorable_ , Iwaizumi notes, _make sure you don't forget that face_.

The streets were dim, down the suburban road, empty parks sped pass as the two fell into silence again. Things have been tense around this high school couple, Iwaizumi’s decision to drop out university and travel for a year has hit them both. Suga didn’t understand why he would leave for that long with such little notice. But he knew the reality of their situation; nonetheless, he knows that when Iwaizumi's ready, he'll explain. _If travelling is what he needs then I will stick by him and wait, he needs space right now_ , Suga thought to himself. Maybe it was the sour strawberries and jerking car, or maybe it was the thought of his best friend leaving him. Suga felt sick to his core. It will be one painful year without his loving arms. 

The thought of being separated for so long took a toll on the two. Suga chose to stay and study in hopes of becoming a veterinarian. A career he wanted since he watched “101 Dalmatians" at the tender age of five. After studying commerce for what seems like an eternity (one semester), Iwaizumi decided he won’t be joining his mother’s accounting firm. Which was okay except, he had no idea what else he _could_ do. His whole life has lead up to becoming an accountant. The late nights studying for his entrance exam all came to nothing. 

“I’m jealous of you,“ Iwaizumi confessed. ”You have everyth-“ his admission was prevented by the car breaking sharply. "SUGA! THAT CAR WAS CLEARLY ABOUT TO TURN!” Iwaizumi screamed holding his hands close to his chest in an attempt to settle his racing heart. 

“Mm, I’m still listening," Suga hummed, surprisingly composed for someone that nearly got into a car accident just a couple seconds ago. Unfazed by the commotion the boy continued to drive.

"I was saying that I’m jealous that you have things figured out,” Iwaizumi continued, wiping the sweat from his brow. Once again, he found himself picking up strawberries. "Also I feel like I am wasting my time working in construction,” he finished. 

Hajime an already athletic and muscular guy, after he began working in construction only made him buffer. Stacking bricks in a desperate attempt to earn enough money to leave the deadbeat town he grew up in. He believes that there is nothing for him here but Suga. _Family is family everywhere, and a job is a job, but Suga is irreplaceable_ , Iwaizumi would often repeat this fact to himself when he mixed barrows of concrete. He understood that they were a cliche story “boy leaves lover to find and discover who he is” but he knows this is something he needs to do before taking care of Suga. Was it the fact that Suga almost rammed into another car or the fact that he needed to leave the silver headed boy sitting in the driver's seat. Something made Iwaizumi’s chest ache. How could he survive a whole year without his rock?

“That's not true,” Suga slipped his hand from the steering wheel to cup his lover’s cheek lovingly, before sliding down to grab a stray strawberry from Iwaizumi’s now strawberry stained pants. 

"Eyes on the road,” Iwaizumi warned sternly. At this point uncertain as to whether he’s concerned about his and Suga’s safety or that his brown pants now looked like it’s covered in blood. “If you want one ask,” he ordered.

“Okay okay,” Suga cooed before chapping on. 

“You aren’t wasting your time Hajime," his voice was gentle, the street lights lit up his profile. "When we remove ourselves from something externally in your case university and the world of accounting. Whether it is intentional or subconscious or whatever the hell. We start developing ourselves and focus on ourselves as a person and evolve,” Suga said. He turned to the taller boy and flashed his signature smile, the smile that made Iwaizumi fall in love and the one he will leave behind. “LIKE A POKEMON!”  

Throwing his head back laughing loudly Suga punched Iwaizumi’s arm. The brunette boy swore to God that Suga has an iron fist and will break his arm one day. Though he couldn't stay mad, the pale boy’s laugh was too contagious. Knowing he will soon leave this behind Iwaizumi laughed with him no longer caring about the stained pants and the 22-hour flight to Italy he will catch tomorrow. 

“Ah, you ruined it! It was so deep Suga, you loser!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air as they pulled up to the drive-thru of the local McDonalds they've been to so many times before asking his patient, loving but terrible driver, one last time.

“You want your usual? Extra spicy right?"

“Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble! First time writing and posting. Please leave some feedback if you have time! :)


End file.
